


Sonno Profondo

by teacup_time



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hair-pulling, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 04, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Happy Will Graham, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Shower Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vanilla, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, shower blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_time/pseuds/teacup_time
Summary: Have some porn! It's very soft and domestic despite being pure filth with no plot whatsoever. Featuring a very happy and healthy Will Graham living the life he deserves with Hannibal in Cuba.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177
Collections: Wendigo & Stag, hannigram





	Sonno Profondo

**Author's Note:**

> Both of their sleep schedules are about to be almost as fucked up as mine. Please excuse the awfulness of this; it's my first fic and I am indulging my inner hopeless romantic. Stay safe and wash your hands!

Hannibal wasn't a heavy sleeper, but he certainly wasn't easily woken either. As Will's distressed sounds grew louder, Hannibal cracked open his eyes to see the younger man still sleeping next to him. Will's arm was splayed out across Hannibal's chest, his muscles tense and his body restless. Hannibal, previously on his back, tucked Will's arm back into his body and shifted to his side to push Will's hair off of his scrunched up face. He looked pained, and he was soaked with sweat. Hannibal had grown used to Will's sleep-sweats, but tonight was especially bad; probably a nightmare. It hadn't happened in a while, but his partner knew how to deal with it, as they were quite common right after The Fall. 

Hannibal gently shook Will, building up to a force strong enough to wake the heavy sleeper. Will jolted awake, breathing heavily and shaking. His eyes darted around, and he grabbed onto Hannibal's arm for support with one hand, gripping a bit too hard for comfort. Hannibal didn't mind, though. He knew that what Will needed right now was reassurance that his surroundings were real, and his fingers digging into Hannibal's skin helped him prove to himself that he was there, tangible. 

Hannibal took Will by the arms, moving slowly as not to startle him in this state where alarm was his knee-jerk reaction to all unexpected sensations.

"Will," he said, trying to get the man's attention. "Look at me."

He did as he was told and Hannibal saw the fear and confusion in his eyes. 

"Will. Do you know where you are?" he asked gently. Had Will been in a more stable state, he would have appreciated the softness in Hannibal's voice, the tone he used rarely and only when his guard was totally down with Will. 

Will swallowed, his head tilting down but his eyes continuing to look up at Hannibal. He couldn't quite maintain eye contact and shook his head no. 

"We're in Caibarién, in Cuba," Hannibal reminds him, rubbing his thumbs in circles on Will's arms. He'd gotten so much more generous with physical touch since they'd survived The Fall and confessed their love to each other soon after. It was as if he'd been needing to touch him since he first saw him, and was trying to make up for years of lost time. 

"Remember the beaches? The islands?" he continues. Will nodded, his eyes clearing up a bit. 

"Can you tell me who you are, sweet boy?" Hannibal asks, raising a hand to rub a thumb over Will's cheek. 

"I'm Will Graham. I'm in Caibarién. It's… it's… I don't know what time or day or month it is. I'm sorry, Hannibal." His voice cracks and he lets his head fall forward onto his lover's firm chest. 

Hannibal shushes him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him into his lap. Will buries his face in Hannibal's neck. 

"Shhh… deep breaths, darling boy. It's alright." He runs his hands up and down Will's back soothingly. 

"It's 3:52 am. It's a Thursday, the 24th of October. The year is 2019," Hannibal tells him reassuringly. Will repeats him a few times and seems a bit more clear headed by the time he says it the third time, but he was still shaking and tensed up. 

Hannibal didn't let go of him, but asked, "Do you want to try something that might help you calm down?"

Will nodded, and Hannibal said, "Okay. I'm going to have to turn you around for it. Is that okay with you, Will?"

Will nodded again. If he'd learned anything since they'd escaped to Cuba together, it was that he could trust Hannibal to take care of him. They'd had a lot of past to work through, but they'd come out bonded stronger than ever. 

Hannibal turned Will around so that his back was pressed against Hannibal's front. He reached around to put his fist directly over Will's heart, his other hand on top of his fisted one. 

"Take a deep breath," Hannibal instructed. Will did as he was told, and as he blew it out, Hannibal pushed his hands into Will's sternum hard. He began to struggle at first, but Hannibal nuzzled his face into Will's curls, a gentle reminder that he was there to help him.

Will tried to relax his body and stop thrashing, and found that he could still take little, shallow breaths. He felt some of the tension and anxiety that was gnawing at him dissipate, and closed his eyes. Hannibal soon removed his hands and wrapped his arms around Will's middle.

They stayed there like that until Will found that he was oriented enough to move without his body combatting his brain. He turned around so that he sat on Hannibal's lap, face to face, and kissed him lovingly with no lack of his usual roughness. Hannibal placed a hand on the small of Will's back and kissed back, allowing Will's tongue to slip into his mouth and taste the familiar territory he'd come to claim as his. 

When Will broke away, Hannibal pushed a large hand into his partner's curly hair and looked into his eyes with pure, unbridled love. Will always felt special and protected in a way when he did this. No one else got to see Dr. Hannibal Lecter like this. That privilege belonged to Will Graham and Will Graham alone. 

He rests his forehead on his former psychiatrist's and lets out a sigh. 

"What was that pressure point thing? That was new," he says, eyes closed and relaxed. 

"I've recently read a study on the benefits of pressure points to release endorphins. That one, for instance, is supposed to relax the subject," he responds, as if making casual business conversation. Will knows Hannibal well enough to notice the relief on his face, though. He had doubted it would work.

"So you thought to use me as your test subject?" Will says jokingly.

"Well, it couldn't hurt, and I must admit I was curious about its effectiveness." 

Will smiled and shook his head ever so slightly. He brought his hands up to Hannibal's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. He could maintain eye contact now. Hannibal smiled at the observation and ran a hand through Will's hair. Will kissed him again, this time as if to thank him, to tell him how much he appreciates him. Hannibal understands. Just as Will knew the innermost thoughts of his monster, Hannibal understood Will's deepest feelings.

Will rubs a thumb over Hannibal's cheek and lets a tiny smile tug at the sides of his mouth. "I'm going to take a shower," he says. "You can go back to sleep; don't let me keep you up." 

As he starts to turn away, Hanninal catches his arm. "I'm not quite tired at the moment, may I join you in the shower, Will?" he asks with a subtle glint in his eyes. 

Will smirks at that and shakes his head in feigned exasperation. "Yeah," he responds with a small laugh. He didn't think he would ever get over how his monster gave him everything. 

He'd showed Will _all_ of him. He'd led Will to his Becoming. He'd proven himself a different kind of creature with his ability to love a man with such devotion yet show heartlessness towards others. 

Will heard Hannibal get off their bed and follow close behind him into the bathroom. He was always close behind, ready to give him anything. 

Will turned the water on hot and peeled his sweaty boxers off, looking back at Hannibal to see he'd already stripped himself of his underwear and the thin, silk pants he slept in. 

Will stepped in, the water turning his skin pink, and Hannibal followed suit. Once Will had gotten soaked, he turned the water temperature down for Hannibal, who couldn't stand such boiling temperatures. "It's bad for your skin," he'd sometimes claim in explanation. But really he could hardly stand to feel it on his skin, it was so hot. He'd endure it for Will, though. But as soon as Will had figured out the source of his discomfort, he'd lightened the heat for Hannibal. 

Will pulled the older man under the showerhead with him once it was a decent temperature and ran a hand over his wet mop of hair, smiling up at him. Hannibal closed his eyes and put his arms around the shorter man's shoulders, bringing their dripping bodies closer together. He'd seen Will smile so much more often since they'd healed from the Fall. Even his mental state seemed drastically better, his eyes clearer and mind sharper. 

Will buried his face in Hannibal's fuzzy chest, breathing in and letting out a contented sigh, something Hannibal had noticed he did often. He dropped a kiss onto the smaller man's wet curls, inhaling Will's scent as it went from bitter from fear to clean with comfort. 

After a few precious moments like that, Hannibal took the shampoo from the built-in shelf on the shower wall and popped open the cap to squirt some onto his open palm. He ran his clean fingers down Will's spine before working the shampoo into his curls, gently scratching his kept nails over the man's scalp. 

Will sighs in content and Hannibal sees his shoulders lower just enough so that he could barely notice it. Now that he really saw Will's back and shoulders, he could see that they were far more tense than usual, no doubt from the unpleasant sleep he'd just had. 

Once Hannibal was satisfied with the bubbles and foam in Will's hair, he rinsed his hands in the shower stream and swiped the extra shampoo away that was dripping down his forehead so that it wouldn't get in his eyes. 

He smoothed his hands down Will's neck and shoulders, now tanned by the Cuban sun. Starting with only the slightest pressure on the muscles connecting Will's neck and shoulders, 

Will made a strangled noise and suddenly his shoulders were at his ears, his teeth gritted. 

"Will, my sweet boy, it's alright. You can relax." Hannibal's hands, still on Will's shoulders, pushed down to being his shoulders back to where they'd been.

Will exhaled. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Didn't realize I was so tense." He let out a wry laugh and placed one of his own hands over Hannibal's, still resting on his shoulder. 

Hannibal lightly ran his thumbs over Will's shoulders. "I've got a way to relieve some of that tension once we get back into bed," he suggested playfully.

Will let his eyes fall shut and grinned under the stream of water, feeling Hannibal press his chest closer to Will's back. He nodded, releasing his hand from atop Hannibal's and turning around to face his monster, the older man's hands falling away. 

Will looped his arms low around Hannibal's waist and grinned up at him with something like arousal in his eyes. Hannibal's face reflected the same sort of affectionate hunger, his hands finding their way into Will's soapy hair and bringing his face closer until they were locked in a steamy but warm kiss. 

As Will broke away for air, Hannibal pressed a protective kiss to his forehead and walked him under the water to rinse out his hair. He ran his fingers through Will's hair, coaxing the shampoo out easily. 

The shorter man reached for the bar of soap Hannibal had bought from this artisanal skin care place. Everything had been ridiculously expensive compared to the generic body wash and two-in-one shampoo he'd regularly gotten from the drugstore in the past, but Hannibal had insisted and Will was no stranger to how meticulous Hannibal could be. Will had begun to see his particular taste as another part of his charm.

Hannibal saw Will grab the soap and snatched it out of his hands, placing it back on the shelf and instead smothering his hair in conditioner. Will laughed and made a show of squirting a glob of shampoo on Hannibal's wet mop of hair and running his hands through it in a wiggling motion that spread the foam thoroughly in his hair. 

Hannibal smiled with a rare joy that Will only got to see in moments like these. Will just watched his face, the way his eyes crinkled at the sides and his lips, red from the water and kisses, reached across his face in a wide grin. It infected Will too, his eyes beholding something too precious to look away from and his mind recognizing something too gorgeous to resist. A pure happiness filled him up and plastered a stupid grin on his face. 

Hannibal again brought their faces closer together to initiate a kiss, their lips coming together like magnets. This one was shorter, but followed by several more passionate ones. Upon Hannibal breaking away, Will caught his lip between his teeth in playful teasing, leaving a nick in his lip before trailing a hand down Hannibal's left pec and scratching lightly over his belly. 

Hannibal's breaths were growing heavier now, and Will hadn't even touched him where he needed it most. Will went to kiss his neck, but the shampoo had started running down his skin so that if Will put his mouth on Hannibal's neck, he'd get a shampoo covered tongue. 

He grabbed Hannibal's head and tilted it back into the stream of water, rinsing out the shampoo. Hannibal switched places with him for Will to rinse out his hair and slather conditioner in his own. 

As Hannibal quickly washed the conditioner from his hair, Will carefully got to his knees. The dick in front of his face was already mostly hard. Hannibal was always quick to get hard for Will; he'd found himself with a full-on boner often just thinking about his partner. His age had played no part in his potency; he found himself getting excited as if he were a teenager again around Will. 

Will curled his other hand around the back of Hannibal's thigh and brought his mouth just above the psychiatrist's inner knee. He kissed there sweetly, trailing kisses upwards on his inner thighs. He got rougher as he ascended, nipping the sensitive skin and sucking bruises into it. 

Hannibal put a hand in Will's hair, not to pull it just yet but to steady himself as his motor function became increasingly clouded with arousal. His breathing grew heavier and little breathy moans slipped out, the beginning of what Will knew was a medley of noises he could coax from Hannibal. And he hadn't even touched his dick yet.

Hannibal was painfully hard by the time Will licked a stripe up his cock. Hannibal's hands tightened in Will's hair, a groan emanating from deep in his throat. 

Will took Hannibal's dick in his mouth, licking over the tip and swirling his tongue around the slit where his foreskin met the head. Little gasps and moans came from above him as the cock in his mouth twitched with pleasure. 

Hannibal tried to stay still for Will, but he knew every little maneuver to take him apart in the best possible way. After becoming so close -- physically, mentally, emotionally, _spiritually_ \-- they knew every inch of each other, souls and bodies alike. 

Hannibal thrust himself into the wet warmth of Will's mouth, unable to control himself, and made a feral sound that had Will moaning around his dick. The vibrations from the sound tore a broken groan from Hannibal's throat. He let go of all control and held Will by his hair as he relentlessly fucked his throat. Will took it masterfully as he always did, a few tears pricking his eyes as he choked on his cock. 

He sucked hard and hummed around the dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue just right. Hannibal didn't last much longer. He let go of Will's hair as he came so he would have the option of pulling off, but Will stayed on him and swallowed as much as he could, the rest running down his chin. 

When Will pulled off, Hannibal pet his head lovingly, using his other hand to swipe the fluids off of his face. Will stood and kissed Hannibal deeply, the taste of his cum lingering on his mouth. 

Will was painfully hard now, but Hannibal insisted on washing him up. They lathered soap on each other, Hannibal lingering around Will's chest and shoulders and Will taking extra time with Hannibal's ass and belly. The scent of the soap was refreshing.

They rinsed off quickly and shut off the water. Hannibal kissed Will hard and hungry, wrapping a towel around him and pulling Will pressed against him with it. 

Will could feel Hannibal's dick against his own, and realized Hannibal was already beginning to get hard again. 

Will smirked as he rolled his hips into Hannibal's, making him gasp and let his head fall into Will's shoulder, where he placed sweet kisses that grew hungrier until he bit and sucked at Will's neck. A wanting grunt came out of Will as his breaths grew shaky with need. He gripped Hannibal's biceps, rutting against him, not caring that Hannibal was seeing him in such an undignified state. 

Hannibal took his mouth away and stepped back, placing his hands on Will's hips to hold them in place. A whine escaped Will, his eyes falling away from Hannibal's in a quick wave of embarrassment. 

"Look at me," Hannibal ordered. Will's eyes shot back up to make contact with Hannibal's in a stare that said, _I can never keep my eyes off of you for very long. You know that._

Hannibal walked around Will until he was behind him and began patting him dry with the towel around his shoulders. Will was already impatient, but this was the last straw. He grabbed the towel from Hannibal and wiped himself dry with it quickly, scrubbing the towel in his hair for a few seconds before tossing it aside. 

Meanwhile, Hannibal had been swiftly patting his own skin dry and finished a moment after Will. 

Will grabbed Hannibal by the face and kissed him fervently, Hannibal softly holding Will with his arms wrapped around his back. He brought their bodies together and walked the younger man out of the bathroom and towards the bed. 

Will grabbed Hannibal by the hips, encouraging him to speed up his gentle beeline towards the bed. Hannibal had always taken things slow with Will because some part of him felt the need to provide an out, in case Will suddenly decided he hadn't forgiven Hannibal or that he didn't love the older man with the same ferocity Hannibal loved him. 

Will, on the other hand, had been the one to constantly reassure Hannibal with his actions. He had felt Hannibal's interest in him when they'd first met, then he felt that interest turn to infatuation and finally love. He didn't need heightened empathy to figure out how Hannibal felt towards him. 

Now he only needed Hannibal to see that he was just as in love with Hannibal as Hannibal was with him. Will was always eager to show him that -- through kisses, through sex, through words and actions. Through little things like giving him unexpected hugs or big things like surprising him with finding the perfect prey. 

Hanninal knew, deep down, that his feelings were reciprocated, that Will loved him back. He could smell the arousal on him when they fucked and he could practically taste the affection that poured from him when they cooked together. What he really worried about were the _what-if's. What if_ Will decided he couldn't forgive him for everything after all? It would only be Hannibal's fault, of course, but that didn't make the idea any more bearable.

Hannibal was pulled out of his thoughts by Will's lips pressing against his and the pressure of Will's hand on his throat. Will pulls his lips away and pets over his hair with his free hand. 

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Will murmurs, so close that Hannibal can feel his gentle breaths on his face with each syllable. 

Hannibal's face softens. "How good you are to me. I still wonder how I could possibly deserve your affections, Will." Will smiles at that, planting a firm, open-mouthed kiss (although tender in emotion) on Hannibal's mouth. 

Will takes them both down onto the bed, so that his partner lies below him. Will brushes a thumb over Hannibal's cheek and lays his forehead against below him. He hums, responding in a voice comparable to a whisper, "You have them. You have me. Always will." 

Hannibal tangles a hand in Will's hair. He didn't pull, though Will definitely wouldn't have been opposed to it. He just cradled his head in a way that allowed him to bring their mouths together, the heat between them growing more rapidly now. 

Hannibal, now more confident, rolled himself and Will over so that his body covered the younger man's. He flipped Will onto his belly and straddled him so that Hannibal's dick laid full and heavy on Will's spine, hard as a rock. Hannibal splayed a strong hand across Will's back and used the other one to open their bedside drawer and grab the lube. 

He gracefully slid down Will's body so that he was now between his legs. The hand previously on Will's back now spread his ass apart as he drizzled the cold liquid over his asshole, hearing a slight hitch in his breath at the sudden temperature change. 

Hannibal ran his fingers through the lube, spreading it through the cleft of his ass, shallowly dipping a finger in his hole as he passed over it with slick fingers. Will let out a content sigh, which turned into a little moan as Hannibal sunk his middle finger down into his ass. 

He let him have a few seconds to get used to the intrusion before beginning to pump his finger in and out, just sliding back in when he was a millimeter away from taking his finger completely out. 

His single finger was long enough to brush up against Will's prostate, but he didn't pay any special attention to that spot yet. Once Will seemed more relaxed, Hannibal pushed a second finger in, slower this time. Will took a sharp but deep breath in with the burn of another finger stretching him and waited for the pain to fade into pleasure again. 

Once Will's body accepted the additional finger, Hannibal went back to moving them again, this time shallower and slower, building up in pace and intensity. 

When Hannibal was back to thrusting his fingers into Will with a certain power that had Will moaning quietly below him, he curled his fingers into Will's prostate. He arched under Hannibal and cried out, clutching at the sheets beneath him.

Hannibal pushed in a third finger, continuing to piston his fingers into Will, rubbing up against his prostate with a pressure that had the man beneath him shaking, his breathing getting heavier and his moans increasing in volume with each thrust of Hannibal's fingers. 

When he and Hannibal had first fucked, Will tried to muffle every noise that he made out of embarrassment and fear of showing himself in such a vulnerable position. Hannibal, being the psychoanalytic hedon he was, got Will to eventually quit that habit for the benefit of both of them. It got easier with time. As Will warmed up to sexual intimacy with Hannibal in real life rather than just in his fantasies, he became comfortable enough to just let go completely. 

Occasionally he still struggled with it, but he and Hannibal understood and read each other in ways no one else could, so it was nothing a heartfelt talk couldn't handle. 

Will was far from silent now, though. He was only getting louder and his breaths more uneven. He was getting close; Hannibal could tell. Out of nowhere, Hannibal took his fingers out, leaving Will pathetically whining and empty. 

He felt Hannibal's hand in his hair and heard the pop of a cap. Soon a lube-slick cock head was rubbing over his rim, teasing. Will pushed back against it, hoping to get his point across, but Hannibal just tightened his hold on Will's hair, making him want harder but giving him no relief from it. 

Will squirmed and made a noise not unlike a pout mixed with a whine. He was unashamed tonight, and Hannibal wanted to take full advantage of that. He lowered his face to Will's shoulders, kissing and sucking on his neck in a way that dragged small, pleased sounds out of Will. 

He took his mouth from Will's skin and asked in a dark voice, "What is it you want, dear Will?"

Will made a tiny, incomprehensible noise and Hannibal pulled his head from the pillows by his hair, eliciting a sharp gasp from Will. 

"Hm? What was that, Will? I need to know what you want from me, darling boy, or I can't give it to you." 

Will speaks in a raspy voice, louder this time, "Fuck me." 

Hannibal releases his grip on Will's hair and his head falls on the pillows beneath him, letting out a shaky sigh. He feels Hannibal rub up against his entrance one last time before guiding his cock in, getting half in with one go. Will tells his body to relax and it mostly works, well enough for Hannibal to push the rest of the way in but not enough to ease the burn of it.

Will grimaces but takes it. He hears Hannibal from under his breath behind him say, "Good boy." 

Hannibal waits a minute for him to adjust. He squeezes one of Will's ass cheeks affectionately before dragging his cock back out so that only the tip was inside. On the shallow thrust back in, Will weakly tried to meet his movements using his hips and moaned as Hannibal held his hips down in a promise. He was going to take care of him.

Hannibal propped Will's ass up to get a better angle for both of them and started fucking into him again with renewed passion. He fucked into him shallowly but quickly, shifting his legs so that he hit his prostate again and again. 

Hannibal watched the muscles of Will's thighs, ass, and back tighten and flex as he hit his prostate dead-on. He kept it up right there, occasionally missing on purpose to tease him and force his orgasm to decline and rise back up in his core. 

Will could hear Hannibal's grunts and moans getting louder from behind him as he thrust into Will's ass harder. Somewhere along the line, Hannibal's hands had moved from stabilizing his hips to wrapped around his chest, with his head resting between Will's shoulders. 

Will's body reached a point where it was fighting off tiny spasms with each direct hit to his prostate, his back arching and shoulders crunching together. Hannibal loved this part especially; it gave him a perfect sense of just how unravelled Will was right now. 

Will had lost himself on Hannibal's dick, clenching and releasing around him and fucking himself back onto his cock. Hannibal himself was nearly gone, his hips beginning to stutter on their way in and out of Will. 

With one more rub of his cock against Will's prostate and a few more direct thrusts to it, Will was coming, clenching around Hannibal's cock, who used Will's ass for a couple more thrusts before coming himself.

Will nearly collapsed, his body in such a state of relaxation he felt gelatinous, but Hannibal's arms around his torso held him up. Hannibal turned them so that they could both lay comfortable on the bed, Hannibal on his back with Will curled up against him, head on his chest. 

The two of them basked in the blissful aftermath, Hannibal tapping Will's arm to let him up once he began to feel the cum and sweat drying on his skin. 

Will let him up and found himself being kissed devotedly for a bit before Hannibal left for the bathroom and came back with a warm, wet washcloth to clean them both off. Will went to take the washcloth to get rid of the cum on his stomach but Hannibal didn't let go.

"May I?" Hannibal asked. Will saw a clear but subtle nervousness on his face, as if he were afraid Will would say no. 

He nodded and couldn't help but smile from a kid of sex endorphins and admiration for his lover, running a hand down Hannibal's arm, enjoying the feeling of his skin under his hand. Hannibal wiped up the mess with both gentleness and efficiency, as to be expected from him. It almost made Will laugh, but he just smiled to himself, his eyes creasing at the corners as he was overwhelmed with love for his monster. 

Hannibal came back to bed and Will reached for his hand. Hannibal so willingly gave it to him, as he'd give Will everything. They fell asleep to murmurs of, "I love you," with hands carding through hair and dancing across bare skin. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the pressure point thing is real; a therapist taught it to me. I think it works pretty well, but you need another person to do it for you because the amount of pressure that needs to be applied for it to work can't be done from a first-person angle. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and don't be afraid to comment below! I would really love some input; this is something I would like to get better at.


End file.
